The Bad Boi & The Good Girl
by DXJC56
Summary: Shikamaru is the bad boy at school! Ino is quiet and nobody ever noticed her. Shikamaru gets pared with her and accidentally makes fun of the hottest girl he has ever seen. Ino also speaks Polish which gives Shikamaru a new challange! Rated: Lemons/Swears
1. An Honest Mistake Leads To Big Trouble!

Hello...Welcome to my newest fanfic! A ShikaIno one ovbiously! Now, this doesn't really follow the anime, but Ino & Sakura are Polish so they both speak it in the story. Luckily, I speak fluid Polish! So translations to the words will be put at the bottom! The Polish starts in chapter two just so you know!

Anyway, Enjoy!

**The Bad Boi…The Good Girl**

Shikamaru tilted his chair back in class. He was playing with his pencil while his Ninjutsu teacher Kakashi went on about the hidden art. He looked over at Chouji, taking notes. "Yo, you're actually listening to this crap?" Shikamaru asked.

"No shit, I wanna pass this class." Chouji said scribbling away in his notebook.

"Okay Class! Listen up!" Kakashi yelled, looking right at Shikamaru. Shikamaru smirked at Kakashi. He ignored it and continued his speech, "Okay, so, the final project his here! This will count whether you pass my class or not, so all the shit you have done or written for this class was just a way to kill time."

Shikamaru laughed, "This why you should follow my example."

Everyone swore and grumbled under their breath except for Shikamaru who was laughing his ass off. "BUT! There is only one thing that you will need to know! And I haven't taught it to you!"

"How to fall asleep?" Shikamaru yelled out. Kakashi glared at him.

"I swear to God if there weren't witnesses around here…I'd kick your ass Nara." Kakashi warned. Shikamaru just smirked, he felt proud that Kakashi was that pissed.

"Okay, this is all that matters, now, the partners are as follow." Kakashi read off the list of names.

Some people were happy, when Kiba got pared with Hinata he let out a howl of joy. Chouji got pared with Naruto and Shikamaru could hear Chouji's response, "Fuck, I just failed this class."

Kakashi got to the end, "And finally! Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka."

Shikamaru frowned, "Who the fuck is Ino Yamanana?"

"Yamanaka!" A girl yelled.

"Whatever…So, who the fuck is he?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ino's a girl." Kakashi said.

Shikamaru paused for a minute before he fell out of his chair laughing. He finally got up, still laughing, and tried his best to spit out the rest of what he was going to say, "S-Some one named their d-d-daughter Pig?"

Chouji slapped him on the back. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Hell no! That's the funniest thing I ever have heard in my life…So…where is pig girl?" Shikamaru asked. He saw a girl get up and run outta the room. "What's up with her?"

"That…Was Ino Yamanaka." Kakashi said glaring at Shikamaru.

W-What?" He asked.

"Yep…" Everyone said.

"Oh fuck." He said sitting back down in his chair.

"What?" Chouji asked.

"She's the cute blonde I've been talking about." He groaned.

"Well, you should forget about her being cute, cause I doubt she'll ever wanna talk to you again." Chouji laughed.

"Well, Chouji would be right." Shikamaru turned his head and Kakashi was perched right next to Shikamaru.

"What the fuck?" He asked. He touched Kakashi's head, and pushed him backwards so he fell down the stairs.

"Shikamaru!" Hinata yelled walking over to help Kakashi up. A few other people followed her.

"Yeah?" He asked getting up.

"You're such a jerk." She said. Shikamaru turned red, he walked over, and his size was about twice of hers.

"What am I?" He asked.

"Back off Nara." Kiba said standing in front of Shikamaru.

"Hey!" Kakashi said knocking Shikamaru back into his seat.

Shikamaru just sighed and tilted back in his chair, a tear fell down his face. "Shikamaru?" Chouji asked.

"I screwed up big time didn't I?" He asked.

Sakura ran down the steps and out of the room. Shikamaru and Chouji looked at each other and then just shrugged.

…

Pour Ino...Well, that is all!

Get ready to learn some Polish next chapter D Okay, please review!

Don't flame!

And Have a wonderful day!


	2. What Language You Speaking? Polish Start

Well...The Polish begins! Okay, for each sentence, the whole sentence is translated to the english meaning!

Enjoy!

...

**The Bad Boi…The Good Girl**

Ino sat in the bathroom, crying her eyes out. "H-How could he?" She sopped into her knees. She heard the door open.

"Ino?" Sakura's voice asked, looking at her sitting against the wall, on her floor. Sakura bent down and wrapped her arm around her.

"ÓW ŻADEN WYOBRAŻENIE ÓW JA!" She cried.

"ONA DOBRZE… ONA DOBRZE…" Sakura said patting Ino on the back.

"ÓW TAKI ZA DUPEK!" Ino cried out.

…

Shikamaru walked around the school for a few hours after it had ended. He tried looking for Ino, but he couldn't find her. When he was about to give up and go home, he heard the sound of crying. He put his ear to the door and only heard what sounded like a made up language. He could tell it was a girls voice, He pressed his ear closer and could hear fully what they were saying, "CORAZ JA UBÓSTWIĆ JEGO!" The voice cried out.

"What the fuck?" He murmured.

He heard a slapping sound and a fist hitting the wall. Shikamaru was about to push the door open, but another voice replied, "SPOSÓB PUSZKA CIEBIE UBÓSTWIĆ JEGO? CIEBIE OSZUSTWO NIE OKRZESAĆ ZNAĆ JEGO! JA OKRZESAĆ SHIKAMARU CORAZ ÓW GUZIK UMYŚLNY!"

Shikamaru heard his name, but had no earthly idea what they were saying about him. The other girl replied, "TYLKO ÓW UMIEĆ NIE PAUZA OPINIA PO SPOSÓB BYSTRY!"

Shikamaru gave up and pushed the door open. He saw two girls hugging each other. "Sakura? Ino?" Shikamaru asked. There they were.

"GÓWNO." Ino muttered.

Shikamaru turned red, "WHAT LANGUAGE ARE YOU TWO SPEAKING!"

"One more thing he doesn't know about me…" Ino said as she pushed him out of her way.

He raised an eyebrow at Sakura. "God, Ino's Polish, like me. And right now, she's pretty pissed." Sakura pushed her way past Shikamaru. He felt a tear roll down his cheek.

…

ÓW ŻADEN WYOBRAŻENIE ÓW JA!He Has No Idea Who I Am!

ONA DOBRZE… ONA DOBRZE…It's Okay...It's Okay...

ÓW TAKI ZA DUPEK!He Is Such An Asshole

CORAZ JA UBÓSTWIĆ JEGO!And I Love Him

SPOSÓB PUSZKA CIEBIE UBÓSTWIĆ JEGO? CIEBIE OSZUSTWO NIE OKRZESAĆ ZNAĆ JEGO! JA OKRZESAĆ SHIKAMARU CORAZ ÓW GUZIK UMYŚLNY! How Van You Love Him? You Do Not Even Know him! I Know Shikamaru And He Nothing Special

TYLKO ÓW UMIEĆ NIE PAUZA OPINIA PO SPOSÓB BYSTRY!But He Can Not Stop Thinking About How Cute He Is

GÓWNOShit

...

Well, That is all! I hope you understand This! Please be happy that you can now understand a little bit of Polish!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!

Please Review and Don't Flame! Bye Bye!


	3. Apologize

Well, Here is chapter three!

Yes, there is Polish and the translations are at the bottom! Each Sentence is translated. One Word can mean different things!

Enjoy!

...

**The Bad Boi…The Good Girl**

Shikamaru sat at his desk; he was the first one to be in class. He watched the door. He had not slept all night and was tired as hell. It cracked open. A pair of blue eyes scanned the room. She walked in only to see Shikamaru smiling at her. She turned to leave. "Wait," Shikamaru said, "Please…Ino." She turned around shocked. She never heard him use the word please in his whole life. She was always admiring him from a far and even when he talked to his best friend Chouji, the word please never came out.

"Y-You….T-That's the first time you ever used the word please….ever!" She exclaimed.

"How do you know?" He asked smirking.

She blushed a little, "GÓWNO…"

Shikamaru smirked, "I wish I understood that…Anyway, you'll hear me out?"

Ino nodded. She walked over and sat next to him where Chouji would sit. "What could you possibly say?"

"I'm…sorry…" He said.

"That's a first also…"She said.

"How would you know, or are you just gonna mutter GÓWNO again?" He asked.

"Well, Since you have know idea what it means, I could but instead, I'll answer. You aren't the kind of kid to say that." She said with a little smile.

"Well, is this the first time I made you smile?" He asked.

"No…Your antics in class make me smile to," She smiled, "But I still can't forgive you for what you said."

Shikamaru frowned. "Why?" He asked puzzled.

"I'll do the project with you, but you seriously hurt my feelings." She said. Turning away.

The door was pushed open and Kakashi walked in. "Good morning Ino," He said smiling under his mask, "And Shikamaru…you're here, on time, before school even starts." He paused. "What the fuck were you two doing?"

Ino blushed. Shikamaru just looked at Kakashi, "Wouldn't you like to know." Kakashi started to laugh.

"Well Nara, for the first time, I am amused by your antics." Kakashi laughed setting up for school.

Shikamaru eyed Ino. She was still blushing a little. She picked up her hand and shoved him backwards. "SPOSÓB BYSTRY."

"I'll take it as a complement." He said getting back in his seat.

"Hey Ino," Kakashi said causing the two to look at him, "ISTOTNIE?"

"GÓWNO! You speak it to?" Ino asked.

"Yep." Kakashi nodded.

…

GÓWNO:Shit

SPOSÓB BYSTRY:So Cute

ISTOTNIE:Really

...

Well, there are the translations and that is all! I hope you learn a little Polish from this! Okay, that is all!

Review & Don't Flame!

BYE BYE BYE


	4. A Painful Mistake

Well, Sorry that this one is a little short...

But hey, no Polish! All English baby! & some French...& Spanish...& Cantanise...But!

I'm sure you'll figure out what they're saying!

Enjoy!

...

**The Bad Boi…The Good Girl**

Ino started doing the project while Shikamaru looked at her. She looked up, "Why are you eyeing me?"

Shikamaru just kept staring. She slapped him and pushed him over his desk and landed on top of Kiba. "Shit! Shikamaru!" Kiba yelled shoving off.

"Ouch…" He muttered. He looked up and saw Ino laughing. He just shook his head and walked back to his desk.

She stopped laughing when he didn't respond in anyway. "Are you okay?"

He just stared at his desk, "I'm gonna take a nap…" He put his head down and closed his eyes.

…

Ino walked in and there was Shikamaru, sitting in the same spot. She walked over to him. She sat down at the same desk as yesterday. Instead of talking to her, he got up and walked out of the room. Ino watched him. She stared at the door.

…

Shikamaru walked down the empty hallways. He knew one person would be where he needed to be. He kicked open the door to the computers. There sat Kankuro, The computer nerd of his school. "What's up Shikamaru?" He asked, not looking up from his computer.

"I need help." He said, sitting down right next to Kankuro.

…

JUST KIDDING! There are no languages but English!

Okay, Enjoy your day!

Review & Don't flame!

Bye!


	5. Worried

This is Supershort with no language but English!

I'm sorry but there are some up ahead that will be pretty long or just longer than this in general!

Enjoy!

...

**The Bad Boi…The Good Girl**

Ino was working on her project alone, Shikamaru hadn't returned yet. She was a little worried but ignored it.

…

It had been three days and Shikamaru still hadn't come to help her. He was in school but he spent all day with Kankuro in the computer lab. She wished she could hear his smartass mouth again, but she assumed he would come back the last day and just take credit.

…

That's all, the next one isn't to long but a lot of shit happens in it!

Okay, bye bye!

Review and Don't flame!

:D


	6. The Surprise of A LifeTime! Part 1

Back into the Polish Language. Shikamaru has a big surprise for Ino!

Enjoy!

...

**The Bad Boi…The Good Girl**

Ino walked in, excepting nobody to greet her. Shikamaru was smirking at her. "DOBRY RANNY INO." Shikamaru said.

She turned entirely red. "You learned Polish?" She asked.

"CHOLERNY PROSTY!" He replied.

She walked over to her desk, sitting down. She shoved his shoulder, "Where the fuck have you been?"

"PO PRZED KOMPUTER LABORATORIUM MIMO KANKURO NAUKA POLSKI." He smiled.

She smiled at him, her first real smile to him, "You can talk English now." She smirked.

"JA UMIEĆ NIE PAUZA." Shikamaru responded blushing. She got behind him and shoved him over his desk, onto where Kiba would have been.

She smirked, "How bout now?"

"What the fuck?" He yelled, getting angry, "Oh, I can talk again." He smiled. He walked over to her, he kissed her cheek, "Thanks, I'm gonna go get some breakfast, later." He waved walking out of the room.

Ino smiled ear to ear, turned redder than ever before. Kakashi walked in, he took one look at her face, "What? I miss something?"

…

DOBRY RANNY INO:Good Morning Ino

CHOLERNY PROSTY:Damn Straight

PO PRZED KOMPUTER LABORATORIUM MIMO KANKURO NAUKA POLSKI:In The Computer Lab With Kankuro Learning Polish

JA UMIEĆ NIE PAUZA:I Can Not Stop

...

How sweet. Ino pushes Shikamaru over his desk and then he kisses her. That is so what I look for in a women.

For those of you who are slow, I was being somewhat sarcastic!

Anyway, can't wait for next time!

Bye Bye!


	7. The Surprise of A LifeTime! Part 2

Well, Shikamaru returns to class, with another surprise. In the time between he had left, Kakashi had also taken a leave and everyone filed into the classroom!

Okay, let's continue!

Enjoy!

...

**The Bad Boi…The Good Girl**

Class was about to start and Shikamaru hadn't returned. Ino was still in heaven. She was as happy as she had ever been in her life. Shikamaru kicked down the door. He walked back in with a huge black eye. Naruto gaped. He stood up and ran over to him. "Shikamaru! What happened to your eye! Can I touch it?" Naruto asked excitedly. Shikamaru grabbed him by the neck and slammed him on his desk, splintering it.

"Anymore questions?" He asked. The room went silent. "Good." He said as he took his seat next to Ino.

"Shika." She gasped.

He looked at her, his eye was as black as it had ever been. "Don't ask, unless you wanna be like Naruto." HE gestured to the blonde boy lying in pain.

Kakashi walked in, he was covered in blood and had bruises of his own. Much like Shikamaru's. He looked at Naruto, then at Shikamaru and his shiner. "I'm not gonna ask." He said as he sat Naruto up in his chair.

"Just work on your projects!" He said. He put a stake to his eye. "Shikamaru!" Kakashi called throwing him a stake. He caught it and held it to his eye.

Shikamaru grunted in thanks. Ino couldn't stop staring at him. "What happened?" She asked.

He turned sharply. He saw her blue eyes only contained pools of concern. Shikamaru looked into her blue pools with his brown puddles. "Hey, I'll tell you after school." He said.

She smiled and nodded. Ino couldn't help wondering, _What happened to the gorgeous man who kissed me only a few hours ago…it's like he has left Earth. _Ino thought. She focused on finishing her project.

…

Shikamaru waited outside for Ino. She walked out of the school about fifteen minutes after the bell had rang. He smiled as she walked over to him, a smile on her face. "Ready?" He asked.

"Come on." She smiled as he stood up, grabbing her hand.

…

I wonder what took her so long? Well, you'll just have to find out!

Thanks for reading!

Please Review and Do not flame!

Bye!


	8. Ino's Show of Compassion

Here it is! Yes, there is some familiar Polish in here! Okay, that is all!

Enjoy!

...

**The Bad Boi…The Good Girl**

They reached a hill. "So, what took you so long?" He asked as they sat down.

She looked at his eye. "Hold on." She said as she rummaged around her bag. She pulled out a small bottle.

Shikamaru raised and eyebrow, "What the hell?"

She pushed him down, "Just stay still," She said as she sat on top of him, opening the bottles.

"Ino, you wanna go that far? I mean-" She slapped him.

"Shut up," She said as she poured a jelly out of the bottle. She spread it all over his black eye, "It might sting, but just bear with it!"

He felt a sharp pain, "GÓWNO." He muttered.

"There!" She said as she got off his chest.

Shikamaru reached for his eye, but Ino swatted his hand. She pulled out a napkin and wiped it off him. "Why'd you do that?" He asked.

She pulled out a mirror, "Gotta make my self pretty always, well, here it is." She smiled.

Shikamaru took the mirror and saw his eye was normal again, "Y-You fixed me." He said amazed.

"I know." She smiled.

He grabbed her face, pulling her into a kiss. She was surprised, she only anticipated a hug maybe. He broke it. "Thanks, now…I'm gonna-" He was cut off by Ino, jumping on top of him in a lip lock. It felt like hours but was only minutes. "BRAK ABY ENERGIA PRZEZ ZA OKRESU?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino smiled, kissing him again, "CHOLERNY PROSTY!"

…

GÓWNO:Shit

BRAK ABY ENERGIA PRZEZ ZA OKRESU:Want To Go Out On A Date

CHOLERNY PROSTY: Damn Straight

...

That is all! Please review!

Don't flame!

Okay, bye bye!

See yah later guys!!

q:p d:b


	9. I'll Wait For You Forever

Well, I know people are dying for this story so I guess here is the newest chapter:)

Enjoy!

...

**The Bad Boi…The God Girl**

Ino waited for Shikamaru in the morning. She usually got to school at six and saw Shikamaru waiting but today she left at 4:30 to beat him there. The door opened and the lights were turned on. Shikamaru walked over to his desk, it was five in the morning and he was exhausted. He put his head on the desk, not noticing Ino. She wrapped her arm around him. He lifted his head up instantly. "Ino?" He asked as he slowly looked at the blonde beauty.

"Yep, I've been here since 4:30." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Damn, I usually sleep an hour and wake up five minutes before you get here." He said.

"We can do that now…together." She suggested. Shikamaru smiled as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You must be exhausted." He exclaimed.

"CHOLERNY PROSTY." Ino whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Wait." He said picking her head up. She looked at him questioningly.

"Along with sleeping," He said as he pulled out a kunai, "I also made this for a good rest!" He pushed his kunai in the wall and cut around in a huge square. He kicked it and a bed fell out.

Ino smiled, "I'm glad you have such a big brain." She stood up and hugged him.

"Thanks." He said. Ino flopped down on the bed. It was soft and sturdy.

"How the hell did you make this?" She asked.

"I know a guy," He said sitting down next to her body, stroking her hair, "And I usually sleep here at night."

Ino looked at him, "Why?"

Shikamaru looked down at her. He smiled a caring, loving smile; "I don't think I should worry you with that."

Ino grabbed his free hand. She looked into his brown eyes, "Why can't you just tell me?" She asked.

"Because," He paused to lean down and kissed her forehead, "You do not need to worry."

Ino sighed, "You really wanna be that way…okay." She closed her eyes as he stroked her long blonde hair.

…

CHOLERNY PROSTY:Damn Straight

...

Thats it!

I hope you enjoyed!

Don't flame! Review!

BYE BYE!!


	10. Storming On A Great Day! Kakashi Sucks!

Well, here is chapter number eleven!

Okay, enjoy!

...

**The Bad Boi…The Good Girl**

Shikamaru nudged Ino, she slowly fluttered her eyes open. "What's up?" She asked.

"Come on." Shikamaru picked her up and sat her in her seat at her desk.

"Did you fall asleep?" She asked as he put the bed back into the wall.

"I didn't fall asleep in the bed if you were wondering. I've been sitting on the bed, I've been making sure nobody came in and that we get everything normal before Kakashi comes." He explained.

Shikamaru pushed the wall back in place and sat next to Ino. She put her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for letting me sleep."

Shikamaru nodded, "Anytime."

…

School was about to end. Shikamaru was staring out the window and Ino was working away at the project. "Nara! Yamanaka! Down here!" Kakashi yelled. Shikamaru and Ino shared a nervous glance before walking down. Kakashi opened the door, escorting the two out into the hallway. "Look," He said, "I'm fine with it, but the school doesn't like a boy and a girl alone in a classroom.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "God, we are only friends, and the only reason I even know her is by this stupid project."

Kakashi nodded, "Yep, but does Ino feel that way?"

Ino nodded, no blush. "See?" Shikamaru asked.

Kakashi just looked at the two, "You are both seventeen. Two almost adults alone in a classroom…and with your hormones…the school finds it best that either both or one of you just comes in the morning.

Ino looked at the floor. Shikamaru just shook his head. He walked down the hall. "Shikamaru…" She muttered.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?" Kakashi yelled.

"What do you care?" Shikamaru asked as he kicked open the school entrance and walked out.

"Well, I had more but since he isn't here." He looked at Ino.

"What?" She asked.

"You can't turn in that project." Kakashi said.

Her mouth dropped, "Why the fuck not!"

Kakashi rubbed the back if his head, "Shikamaru didn't do shit on it…you either get him to do something on it soon or I won't accept it, and the projects due in two days."

Ino shook her head. She ran in the classroom, grabbing the project, her bag, and Shikamaru's bag. She walked back out. "Fuck you!" She yelled back running after Shikamaru.

Kakashi dropped his mouth. She never said anything like that to an authority figure before. She so wasn't that kind of person.

…

Well, No Polish was in this oneXD

Kinda obvious cause you probably understood everything in this chapter

Well, review! Don't Flame!

See You Later!


	11. I'm Your 1!

Here it is! A special thing happens!

And yes, it gets pretty intresting!

ENJOY!

...

**The Bad Boi…The Good Girl**

Shikamaru was lying on a grass hill in the park. He stared at the sky. He wished he could be a cloud, floating carelessly in the breeze. He was interrupted from his daydream by the face of a pretty blonde haired girl looking at him. "Hi." She said in an unfamiliar voice.

Shikamaru raised and eyebrow, "Do I know you?"

She shook her head. "I'm Temari." She stated.

"Nice to meet you, I'm-" He was cut off.

"You're Shikamaru, you're seventeen, and you don't pay attention in any class really." Temari smiled as she sat down next to him.

"How the hell do you know all that?" He asked, quickly sitting up.

"Because," She paused to look him in the eyes, "I'm your number one fan girl."

…

Yes, it is short, anyway, i hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!

Please Don't Flame!

I hope you enjoyed!

And I will see you later!


	12. Searching Convo Overheard

Well, i finally got to adding this:)

anyway, lets jump into the story!

ENJOY!!

...

**The Bad Boi…The Good Girl**

Ino ran up the hill, carrying Shikamaru's bag, her bag, and the project in hand. She got to the top of the hill where he would be usually, but he wasn't there today. She frowned, she didn't all about him, but she knew that smart ass was also a lazy ass and was always here watching the clouds. "Where the fuck could he be?" She mumbled.

"Hey Ino." a girls voice called. Ino turned her head to see Sakura walking over to her.

"Hi Sakura." Ino smiled.

Sakura walked over, looking at Ino's two bags and project. She frowned, "What's with all the crap?"

Ino frowned, "Have you seen Shikamaru?"

Sakura shook her head, "No…sorry."

Ino nodded, "Thanks." She pushed past Sakura and ran down the hill, desperately trying to find Shikamaru.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled as Ino walked off, "Don't get to hung up on him, He'll just disappoint you!"

Ino shook her head as she started to run.

…

Shikamaru was sitting in a tree over the hill. He had watch everything that had happened between Ino and Sakura. "What do you mean I'll just disappoint her?" He asked causing Sakura to jump in fright.

She turned her head, red faced, "I told you I don't like surprises!" Shikamaru hopped down and walked over to where she was.

"Since when did you tell me that?" He asked.

"When we were dating." She said blushing a little. He smirked at her blush.

"I must not of been paying attention to you when you were talking that day." He laughed.

"Did you ever?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sometimes," He blushed, "I remember you saying that you had red hair."

She laughed, "Its pink."

"Really, never noticed." He said feeling her hair and brushing it out of her face.

Sakura slightly pulled away at his touch, "Shikamaru, your with Ino, don't make what I said true."

Shikamaru let go and walked over to the hill he would rest on and sat down. He watched Sakura as she slowly followed him over to the hill. "So why'd you say that in the first place?" He asked as she sat down next to him.

"Because I know you way better than a lot of people." Sakura said staring across the park.

"Oh really?" He asked, "Prove it, and tell me three things nobody else would know about me."

Sakura giggled, "You hate deer's, you hate fan girls, and you want to have kids with someone younger than you."

Shikamaru gaped at her. "DAMN!" He said stunned, "Have you been stalking me or something."

Sakura laughed, "Not at all, I just listened to you. Unlike someone I know."

"What, are you talking about TenTen?" Shikamaru asked. They both laughed for a few minutes before settling down. "I know some things about you, like…like…like…you have pink hair, you are my age, and you think you are useless and have no value to anyone."

Sakura stood up, "While that is true, it wasn't so funny." She walked over the hill leaving Shikamaru alone. "That face was priceless." She said looking down at him from the top of the hill.

He smiled, "Do you know where Ino went?"

Sakura smiled, "Not at the slightest." She walked over and helped Shikamaru up. As he turned away and was about to leave the park, she yelled after him, "Don't make those words true!"

…

Well, That is all!

Anyway, thanks for reading!

Please review but do not flame!

Okay, that is all!

Peace out bois!! & gurls!!


	13. Fight Breakout! I Will Never Do That!

Okay, this chapter is kinda short but a hell of a lotta shit happens!!

Okay, so anyway, I think we will start now:)

EnJoY

...

**The Bad Boi…The Good Girl**

Ino sat outside of the academy. She felt sick. She didn't know where Shikamaru was, she couldn't get her project to count for anything, and now she was carrying an extra backpack. She looked up to see a blonde haired girl walking down the street. "Hello Ino Yamanaka." The girl said.

"How do you know my name?" Ino asked causing the girl to turn around and walk back over.

"You're going out with Shikamaru Nara eh?" She asked.

"Yes, who are you anyway?" Ino asked.

"Temari." The girl said.

"Well, anyway, what do you want?" Ino asked.

"Look," Temari said grabbing Ino by the collar and lifting her up off her feet, "You break that boys heart, and never talk to him again, or I'll kick your ass up and down the block."

"Fuck no." Ino said trying to fight free of her grip, "He chose me, I didn't choose him."

Temari lifted her higher, "Don't lie pig whore."

Ino shook her head, "I'm not lying SUKA."

"What?" Temari raised an eyebrow not understanding Ino's Polish.

"PIERDOLONY SUKA! KROK OD TERAZ CORAZ PRON WOLA NIE KULFON SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled.

"Excuse me? Temari said dropping Ino on the ground.

Ino punched Temari in the face sending her flying back against a tree, "Don't fuck with me bitch! Shikamaru's mine."

"Is not." Temari said wiping the blood coming from her nose away.

…

SUKA:Bitch

PIERDOLONY SUKA! KROK OD TERAZ CORAZ PRON WOLA NIE KULFON SHIKAMARU: Fucking Bitch Step Off now and I will never dump Shikamaru

...

WoWoWoWoW...O.o

Okay, that is all

Please do not flame and please review:)

And be the same dudes & dudets you are!

Okay, See Yah Late Ah!


	14. Fight Ends! Winner Takes Shikamaru!

Okay, the next part of Bad Boi and Good Girl!

ENJOY!

...

**The Bad Boi…The Good Girl**

Shikamaru walked down the streets. Half of him was looking for Ino and the other half was just in the clouds, not thinking at all. "Shikamaru!" Kiba yelled.

Shikamaru stopped and turned to look at Kiba, "Yeah?"

"Two girls…Two girls…Fighting…Follow me." Kiba sputtered out as he turned around and started to run in another direction.

"Maybe Ino's there." Shikamaru said as he ran after Kiba.

…

Ino slapped Temari across the face like a bitch. "You still think he's yours?" Ino asked triumphantly as Temari wiped away more blood from her nose.

"Ask my fist bitch!" Temari yelled punching Ino in the stomach.

Ino doubled over in pain. A small line of blood trickled down and out of her mouth. She got up and kicked Temari in the stomach, causing her to fall down like Ino. "You've got more balls than I thought. And Shikamaru wouldn't date a man." Ino remarked as Temari turned tomato red.

"You bitch!" Temari yelled tackling Ino through a tree.

"You bitch!" Ino yelled doing the same to Temari.

…

Shikamaru saw right away when he pushed through the crowd that Ino and Temari were kicking each others asses. "Wow girls." He said stepping in between them.

"Move Shikamaru." Temari yelled throwing her fists at Shikamaru and hitting him repeatedly.

"Fine." Ino said moving back so Shikamaru could focus on Temari.

Temari kept hitting Shikamaru, trying to get through. "I said STOP!" Shikamaru yelled as he through her into a tree.

"God dammit. What a bitch." He said as he grabbed Ino by the waist, lip locked her, and left with her following behind.

…

Thats all! I hope you enjoyed!

Please Review but Don't Flame!

See Yah Later Peeps!


End file.
